Junius Fabianus
Junius Fabianus is an exceptionally loyal Monodominant Inquisitor Lord of the Ordo Malleus. Early Life Junius took care to erase all records of his previous life. According to Imperial Records, Junius was always an Inquisitor. Acolyte The Inquisitor Junius was an acolyte to had a simple philosophy: If Junius died, he wasn't Inquisitor material. If he went mad, he wasn't Inquisitor material. If he lacked the moral conviction for the hardest choices, he wasn't Inquisitor material. If he passed all three, he might just have a chance at surviving more than a year as an Inquisitor. Junius was finally promoted on the death of his Inquisitor, during one notable cleansing of a Chaos cult. While on the world, the cult managed to summon a Bloodthirster during a fight with its leadership. The rest of Junius' superior's retinue was out fighting against the bulk of the cult. Sweeping its axe, the Bloodthirster cut down his superior, turning its back on Junius for just long enough. A precise strike from his blessed Chainsword nearly completely severed its leg and brought it crashing down, shattering both of Junius' legs with its whip. Junius crawled over and retrieved his superior's Psycannon, emptying every single round it had into the Bloodthirster. Even so, the Bloodthirster's death throes managed to strike a glancing blow on Junius twice more with its whip, permanently disfiguring his face and pulping his left arm. The rest of the retinue found Junius unconscious from blood loss and Junius' superior dead. They took him back to the Inquisitorial ship for medication and to await orders. Inquisitor Junius stayed in medical bays for several Terra months before he could finally heal. His left arm, however, was permanently destroyed and had to be replaced with a bionic one. Due to the loss of his mentor, Junius was promoted to status of Inquisitor. He began following the Monodominant philosophy, and joined the Ordo Malleus. For his slaying of a Bloodthirster despite extreme injuries, he was awarded a Daemonhammer. In memory of his mentor, he also appropriated a Psycannon. For many years he plyed the stars. Promotion Records state that Junius had been an Inquisitor for nearly forty years before recieving his promotion. His extreme dedication above and beyond most Inquisitors and his impressive track record impressed just enough Inquisitor Lords to allow him to become one of their ranks. After he moved in rank, he was awarded his own suit of Power Armour, scaled down to be enough to be worn by a non-Space Marine. Dealings with Chaos Junius pursues Chaos with a single-minded dedication. To Junius, dying is of lesser importance than succeeding. He is unafraid to use unusual tactics, and he very rarely only has one plan for success. Junius' love of planning and tactics has caused some to accuse him of Tzeentchian affilitation, but Junius has passed all guilt-determining tests, a fact that has caused some of his enemies within the Inquisition even more determined to destroy him. Junius also despises psykers. Some state that it has the hint of jealousy about it, but Junius firmly holds that his despise of the psyker comes from his knowledge that every use of psychic abilities weakens the fabric of the Materium, and that there is no way for the damage a psyker does to outweigh the good their powers do. For that, he executes them almost immediately after he finds out their existence. Junius has yet to attempt an execution of a Librarian, however. Notable Allies and Enemies Junius knows that every Inquisitor makes some allies and some enemies. Some stand out more than others. Allies *Lorenzo Drasus :Junius believes this man's contacts have left him slightly corrupted. Junius, while he will easily and mostly guiltlessly wipe out a Imperial Guard regiment if they are tainted, may want to ensure there's more Inquisitors around. They're not as renewable as Imperial Guard. To that end, he believes in trying to steer him towards the path of his narrow view of "righteousness", also noting and taking advantage of his numerous contacts - Junius being a man who doesn't make friends easily. *Delcon :Junius considers this man mad. He is, however, very useful, if a zealot to the extreme Junius won't reach, he finds the man to have been a worthy ally and a kindred soul Enemies *Prophetic Forgiven :Junius believes that once any taint enters a Chapter, the Chapter must be purified by complete extermination and then they may rebuild from gene-seed replicas. As that has not happened to the Prophetic Forgiven, Junius believes the chapter is intrinsically corrupted to the core. He opposes them using all the power an Inquisitor Lord can muster and has twice already lobbied for it's "purification", all without success, garnering only the support of the most hardline extremist Inquisitors like himself. Retinue Junius' retinue changes every few years, as some are driven mad, others are killed and others retire from active service for other reasons. Active Members Past Members *Rugar Lazarus *Bernhard Vergilius Equipment Junius carries a wide variety of weapons and armour, which is used as necessary. *Daemonhammer :His weapon of choice, this Daemonhammer was the weapon of his trainer and he recieved it after killing the Bloodthirster which was responsible for his fall. *Psycannon :Junius doesn't use this often, as its ammunition is hard to get, even for an Inquisitor Lord. As a consequence, he only uses it on high value psykers, as a last resort, or against Daemons. *Bolt Pistol :When Junius needs to engage in combat at range, this is his preferred weapon. He keeps Hellfire rounds inside in case of emergency. *Light Autopistol :This pistol is light and small enough to fit into a disguise, but Junius mostly uses this weapon and its blessed Inferno rounds for executions. *Power Armour :Similar to the type used by Grey Knights, this Power Armour isn't anywhere near as protective, but is far lighter and able to be worn by an unaugumented human. Junius had it custom-fitted to him and him alone. It is also adorned with nearly a dozen purity seals. Junius often claims that the sight of him wearing it is enough to often avoid needing it. Quotes By About Category:Characters Category:Inquisition